In the field of plastic surgery, it is often desirable to document a patient's appearance before and after surgery. Photography is the usual means of documentation. However, often a photograph from one angle or even several angles is not sufficient to show the true transformation. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that documents up to a full 360° view of a patient before and after surgery.